My mother carried by an angel
by Kylelover101
Summary: Ponyboy gets a chance to see his mom and dad, before they leave. lots of blood describing.


**HEY!**

**How is everyone doing? Well, I'm doing just fine. I wanted to write a story involving just Pony and his mommy and daddy. tee, hee. :3 **

**This is based on a weird dream I had actually it's quite beautiful if you ask me. hope you like! (NO THIS STORY WILL NOT BE WRITTEN IN CHAPTERS...SORRY, I'LL THINK ABOUT ADDING ANOTHER CHAPTER...LIKE I SAID I'LL THINK ABOUT IT!) **

normal letters: **Ponyboy's POV  
><strong>_ittalic: Ponboy's dream  
><em>**bold: Ponyboy's mother's POV **_  
><em>

* * *

><p>Mom...<p>

I remember everything about her. I remember her smell, I remember feeling her soft hands. I remember her kind advice and wonderful words. Her voice was so soothing when I was younger (it still was even when she was alive) They were never hurtful. Always warm and full of love. I was alone in the room Soda and I shared, I was going threw boxes upon boxes of pictures. I shivered and cried when seeing the baby picture of me. I saw mom, worn out, and tired, but...a smile was on her face as she held the small, pink skinned, crying me.

I looked at another picture, it showed her holding me at christmas time. The tree was all lit up and I was opening my first christmas present. I wanted to eat the paper-from what it looks like. I chuckled imagining mom and dad freaking out because I was eating the wrapping paper. I put that picture down and took up another one. I must of been five or six in this one. I was wearing a white T-shirt and shorts, mom was holding my hand and we were walking down our street, holding sparklers...fourth of July it must of been.

I dug even further, until I saw the last picture. I held it with duficulty.  
>It was the last picture I would be in with mom. I saw mom's hands over my shoulders as we sat together on the pourch swing, I looked up from the book we were readiing<em>, Phantom Of The <em>Opera I had mom sing the parts. She was so lovely at singing. I started to cry. I was smiling as was she, we had the same smiles...I wanted to scream. I wanted to go into the picture and beg mom and dad not to go on their second honeymoon. I wanted to hold mom right now...drea God, I felt so god-damn alone! I cried tears falling threw and out of my eyes. I felt if my eyes were a fauset of running water that wasn't gonna' shut off anytime soon.  
>I cried and called for my mother.<p>

I had no idea why but somthing deep inside me told me I should.  
>"Mom!" I cried. "MOM!" I nearly screamed.<br>"ma'...mama..." I cried. Mama? since when did I ever say that? I didn't care, I wanted what belonged to me! I wanted what used to be the living creature that held me when I cried, the hugged me when I was scared or upset, that loved me...for me! I wanted her back!

Soda came home at about eight.  
>I wasn't sleepy. but he told me to hit the hay. Then he noticed all the pictures and the box. He looked at me and I saw some tears in his eyes.<br>"mom loved you, Darry and me, Pony. She and Dad loved us...an awful lot."  
>"I know...I'll always know." He gave me a smile and went to take a shower.<p>

I closed my eyes. I wish I could see her again. Just once more.

* * *

><p><em>I'm walking. I come upon a road It was sunny, and the only thing in existance is this road so I started walking a little more, until I hear a car swerve and there is an awful screech. And then a scream.<br>I start running until I see...the car.  
>MOM AND DAD! <em>

_I run, I see blood every where, I look it is my parents. I'm so shocked. I don't know what to say or do, I can't find dad for some reason, All I see is mom.  
>"MOM!" I scream.<br>she doesn't move.  
>"MOM!" I yell again. <em>

_She moves...but grunts, and couchs out blood. I try to touch her, but my hand goes right threw her body as if I'm a ghost of some sort._

"pony...my baby..." she calls.  
>"MOM?" I answer.<p>

**Crap...  
><strong>_This was mom's voice..._ _it's as if I'm inside her head and can hear her thoughts. I watched in shock as I see my mother's bright blue eyes open. _

**Pony...I can't leave him. Darrel? Are you here? Why is it so quiet? I'm so warm, but still...I feel...cold? Oh, shit! no, I can't have this happen to me. I can't die! My babies...what will happen to them?**

_I was hearing mom's last thoughts...I couldn't help but cry. Mom was thinking of us even when she was in this state of an injury? I try to talk but my mother's thought came again_

** My baby...my baby...Pony...what will he do? He's so innocent...Just this morning, I was wishing him goodbye. I didn't mean for it to be like this! I didn't mean this goodbye! Darry...He was going to collage this fall...and Soda, he was doing so good in school. What will happen to them? Please, God, you can't let me die! ****Darrel? Where are you? I can't see. I can't feal anything!  
>Pony...my baby boy...whats going to happen to him?...What's going to happen to Soda and Darry? They're just children, they try so hard to act mature and older...but deep down, they're still kids. I can't leave them...<strong>

_So, this was what my mother was thinking the whole time she was dying? She could care less that she had blood all over her body? I know she's my mother...I just can't believe she could care less about her pain and be more worried about us..._

_ Just then, Mom is somehow able to walk. I look at what I'm seeing more carefuly. I see, dad...picking up mom? only...dad's not hurt, and somehow, mom's wounds are recovering...somehow. I can't believe what I'm seeing, mom and dad, have...angels next to them. Mom told me about angels when I was real small. She told me they carried you to heaven, and blessed who were still living in the world._

_"Mom?"...I say. Mom turns around. Dad does too. I start crying I can't believe what I just saw..._

* * *

><p>I shot up from sleeping. Phanting, and had a tear stained face. It's now daylight outside. and Soda was out of bed. I felt so, strange. I rushed over to the box that was still on the floor. I quickly open it again, and take out the picture of me and mom sitting on the pourch swing, her hands over my shoulders. I took two fingers and creased the picture, as to remember her again.<br>"mom..." I said.

_"mom loved you, Darry and me, Pony. She and Dad loved us...an awful lot." _Soda's words came back flooding threw my brain. I get what Soda was trying to say now...Even though, they are gone...their bodies are...not their loving soul...Memories that I have of them, and the picture box. I'll keep forever with me.

"Pony...come on' get somthing to eat..." Darry called.

"comin'!" I called back.

I gently kissed the picture of me and mom and put it on top of the photos in the box. I genthy closed the lid, and made my way to eat one of Soda's...colorful breakfasts.

* * *

><p><strong>How'd ya' like it? <strong>

**if some of you are confused, Pony was haiving a dream about his mom and dad going into heaven, basically. **

**:) R&R please...**

**-Kylelover101 **


End file.
